Magnetic globe puzzles are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,955 discloses an earth puzzle including a sphere formed of magnetizable material and a plurality of puzzle pieces which may be placed on the sphere to form a world globe. The puzzle pieces are retained on the sphere by permanent magnets attached to the underside of the puzzle pieces. In making the aforementioned structure, the sphere is first fabricated from magnetizable material, preferably from molded plastic containing magnetizable iron or other particles. A second sphere is molded on the first sphere, after which a representation of the world is painted or otherwise placed on the second sphere. The second sphere is then cut into puzzle pieces and removed from the first sphere. Permanent magnets are then suitably attached to the underside of the puzzle pieces which may then be placed on the first sphere to form a world globe with the permanent magnets retaining the pieces on the first sphere. Alternatively, the sphere may be formed of magnets and the pieces incorporate magnetizable material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,382 and 3,851,884 describe a similar puzzle where the puzzle pieces are permanently magnetized on one side thereof by a coating having magnetic poles in the form of stripes.
Other forms of globe jigsaw puzzles are found in the prior art but, as far as is known to applicants, none of these employ plural layers of pieces having related geographic information thereon nor does the substrate layer bear informational indicia.